The Hobbit: An Unexpected Hop
by SexySelena666
Summary: Jaida and Selena wanted to Hop into TLOTR world...but it seemed The Powers didn't quite agree. Instead they're pushed into a world 60 years prior. "Selena! I wanna go home! I don't care about Dwarves! We agreed on sexy elves and Rangers!"..."Fili and Kili at your service!"..."I take it back...SELENA! WE'RE GOING TO EREBOR! So you're brothers huh?"…"Help us all" Selena


**A/N: Heeellloooo! How are you?! Did ya miss me? No? Want me to update a different story?...WELL SUCK IT UP! I'M GETTING THERE!...Sorry guys….it's the magic of JUST getting our computer to work (I swear the tech guys are plotting against us….though….that MIGHT have something to do with the fact while my father was on the phone with them I shouted if they didn't fix our computer soon I would stab them with a spork and feed them to my cannibalistic boyfriend aka Zetsu…)…..but yea…I feel a lil grouchy…that and I have a **_**MASSIVE**_** bruise right under my right eye (Heehe, I said right twice….right? XD) , that in turn makes it sort of a black eye and it hurts like a MOFO! DX…..anyway…..This is Jaida and Selena's… 'first' (?) real Hop…..though I may go ahead and put some of the others up….but I'll keep up with this one I promise!...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbits, Dwarves, Wizards, Elves, or Ranger in either The LOTR or The Hobbit (though I wish I did!)…..I only own Selena and Jaida….and technically it is illegal to own another human being sooooo….let's not tell Jaida I own her ok?...ok! Onward my minions onward!**

Jaida and Selena are two teenage girls who have the abilities to Hop from world to world. They have never been able to voluntarily Hop into a world they want to, instead they would randomly Hop while watching or talking about a movie while together- even when they didn't want to. Let's just say, they stopped watching horror movies for a loooong time. This is the story of their first 'controlled' Hop….even though there are a few _'Unexpected' _adventures…..

Jaida laid on the bed lazily and watched her friend Selena piddle around her room like a mad woman….mad man….mad cow…mad cow disease….ZOMBIES!... …Jaida shook her head at that train of thought. She didn't want Selena smacking her again for asking everyone if they had mad cow disease and if they were gonna eat their babies.

Jaida was a typical teenage girl…for the most part. She was about five six or five seven, and originally a brunette. When I say originally, she hadn't been a brunette since she was about thirteen. Her hair, which was pulled on the top of her head, was bleached completely _white_ and what fell from the bun curled prettily around her face. Her eyes were half lidded and showed just a hint of the strange magenta color they were and were lined with smudged eyeliner, while her full lips were obviously glossed. Her skin was tanned with tanning product and riddled with scratches from Cat-a fat, gray _cat_- that currently resided on her 'pillowage' as she called her large bust. Her hands were adorned with a ring and neon pink nails that wove themselves in the cat's fur. She wore a pair of neon yellow short shorts that showed her model long legs, a neon blue jersey of sorts sporting her favorite team the Clippers on the back, and fuzzy blue socks.

The friend she was watching- Selena- was a little different. Unlike Jaida's lazy disposition Selena was buzzing around the room. While Jaida was relatively tall Selena was the exact opposite. When standing completely straight and with her hair fluffed she _just barely_ reached five foot, hence the heels that littered the room. One word that would describe Selena would be…colorful. Her bangs were bleached a light blonde and pulled up in a little pony tail making her look very anime-ish. The back of her hair was dyed a bright pink with that faded into a little bit of purple and then into even less white- each choppy layer was like this. It looked much like….cotton candy. She wore an oversized yellow sweater that showed one pale shoulder and covered her hands. She wasn't wearing pants under it so her pale but muscled legs showed until her neon blue over-the-knee socks. Necklaces accented her slender neck and unseen bracelets jingled as she moved her hands. Her nails were painted all differently. This time they had more a muted scheme with splashes of her signature brightness. Her strangely bright green eyes, which continually flickered to the clock, were framed by long, thick lashes that looked artificial and eye shadow that was purple in the outer corners, gold in the inner corners, and blended with white in the very center.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean why do we have to pack? If it doesn't work it'll be all our wasted effort," Jaida's chirpy voice cut through the sound of Nickleback pulsing through the room.

For the first time in more than an hour Selena stilled in her quest of packing, "_Our _effort? All you've done is laid there playing with Cat!"

Jaida waved a hand flinging cat hair everywhere much to Selena's dismay, "Details details…anyway, why is it so important to pack _now_? We don't even know if it'll work!"

Selena sighed, pushing a stray strand of pink hair away, "Yes, but if it _does_ work, we'll be transported somewhere without our clothing, toiletries, music, makeup, or hair dye….do you want that? You wanna wear the same clothes for days? You wanna be a brunette again? Well then please, be my guest!"

Jaida was silent for a moment.

"Make sure you pack a lot of tampons and pads…."

Selena looked at her friend and nearly face palmed…oh…wait…no she _did_ face palm.

"Why am I friends with you again?"

Jaida smiled, "Well my shortness, I bring spice to life!"

"More like drugs," Selena mumbled as she went back to packing.

"What was that?" Jaida asked craning her neck to see what Selena was packing.

"Nothing Hun, nothing at all…."

"Oh….alright then!"

Selena shook her head at her friend and like many times questioned her own mental health for being friends with someone like Jaida. The girl insisted on bringing her pet catwith her. _Seriously?_ Selena thought _No one does that!_ But apparently Jaida did.

Jaida watched her friend sigh and pack. She knew Selena was probably wondering why they were friends. And Jaida could honestly see why she would wonder. Jaida knew she was difficult. In fact, most of the time she was proud of the fact; it showed her that if someone stayed with her even after all the shit she pulled, they were definitely worth keeping. But people rarely stayed. While sure she had lots of people who she called her friends she knew the minute she pissed them off they would go off and gossip about her and her choices. Selena was probably the only one who would stick by her when she was PMSing and needed to yell and scream at someone and blame them for her own problems. And Selena let her. Also Selena was one of the only ones who would put up with her in public and actually _join_ in the shenanigans. But other than Jaida's general difficult nature, they were pretty opposite. Though they enjoyed the same things, writing, fun, caffeine, alcohol…..the usual stuff, there were blaring differences.

While Jaida could hardly draw a straight line, Selena had won several contests for her paintings or drawings. While Jaida couldn't sit through an anime or an Asian drama, Selena would lock herself in her room for days and only come out to pee and shower- still taking her laptop with her. Jaida couldn't stand coffee, but Selena would chug it like water after pulling an all-nighter. Jaida stayed up texting people while Selena stayed up working on a new writing project or drawing. Jaida was a social butterfly easily making friends (especially of the male species) while Selena usually didn't get a second glance until she pulled a prank of some sort. Selena refused to give up, while if it took any effort at all Jaida simply went back to sleep. Selena was a fifteen year old who read college text books for fun while Jaida was a seventeen year old who fell asleep reading her class assignments. But despite that….they were best friends, more sisters really. No matter what one would do to the other they would come back to each other. People often though they were together together simply because they were so close…..that and Selena had a tendency to tackle Jaida to the ground on random occasions….

"Earth to Jaaaaida~!"

"Hmm?" Jaida looked up to see her small friend grinning at her in a way she only did when they had some crazy stunt prepared.

"I think we're ready…..grab your bag and sit in the circle."

Drawn on Selena's hard wood floor was a circle in white chalk. Sighing and shoving Cat off her Jaida stood and walked over and pulled off a pair of slipper boots over her socks and sat inside, criss-cross-applesause. Selena pulled on a pair of leggings and slipped on a pair of converse and sat in front of her friend, placing one of the duffels in Jaida's lap.

Taking a deep breath Selena looked at Jaida with excitement in her eyes, "Ready?"

"Psh, you kidding? I was BORN ready foo! Hot elves and smexy Ranger here we come!"

Selena looked at her friend flatly with a completely serious expression….before nodding with slight crazed excitement. It was no secret, no-so-deep-down Selena was an all-out fan girl, she usually kept it under wraps but in moments like this she would giggle and be a usual hormonal teenage girl.

"Ok, now concentrate on where we wanna go…..think about it ok? Just…I don't know….relax and let your mind expand…..close your eyes you dim wit!"

"Why?!"

"Cuz that's what people do in things like this!"

"Ah! You do that! Dumb Fuck, you too!"

Selena cracked an eye and looked at Jaida in confusion and then saw Cat- or Dumb Fuck as Jaida called him- sitting up straight, almost imitating them with his eyes closed.

Shaking her head with a smile she closed her eye and went back to concentrating on…well….going.

For a while nothing happened but just as Jaida started to say something it felt as if the floor had dropped out from under them.

All three of them screamed- well Cat yowled but close enough- and suddenly it was like they were falling through white….space….nothing was there besides them except for white. Selena looked at Jaida wide eyed, panic making her voice shrill, "What is going on?!"

"How should I know?! This was _your_ bright idea!"

"But this hasn't ever happened before!"

"Well we never drew a dumb circle on the floor and concentrated before you ninny!"

As Selena started to retort something had appeared in front of them. It was a humanoid shape, cloaked in red, with wisps of sheer fabric whipping around like flames. There was no face, only red fabric over what _seemed_ to be human features.

"Jaida, Selena you have been chos-!"

"MOMMY!" Shrieked Jaida and attached herself to the being much to Selena's- and apparently Cat's as well as it was, by the way he seemed to sigh and shake his head- chagrin.

The being- or Red as Selena had silently named deep in her subconscious- seemed to look down at Jaida clinging to it, her being nearly horizontal because of the falling while it was standing with as much dignity as it could with Jaida holding onto it.

Seemingly sighing silently it detached Jaida and pushed her back toward Selena and their bags. This time it didn't say anything, it simply touched their eyes, ears, drew a line up their torso, up their face, across their head and down the back of their head. Selena's eyes widened as she felt her body tingling and Jaida downright shrieked.

"Good luck with your journey young ones…..you'll need it….." And with that they were falling and surrounded with green and the colors of nature.

They fell to the ground with a surprising lack of jarring and laid there for a minute, their bags in their hands and Cat curled up into Selena's stomach.

"What the hell just happened?!" asked Jaida not moving.

"We did it! We did it Jaida! We hopped! We're gonna meet Frodo and-!"

"W-Who might you two be?" asked a voice.

Selena sat up immediately coming up with a story….but it all went out the metaphorical window in her mind when she saw who was standing there with a pipe.

"_Bilbo_?!"

**A/N: Well there it is…..the first in the 'World Hopping' series…gimme feedback pretty please~! It'll get funnier, I have stuff written out where I nearly peed myself writing…..sooooo….yea…..XD PS, since I'm gonna have to wait forever for the finish of the Hobbit (or what FEELS like forever) and though I've read the books, I like having actual living, moving people to use to incorporate Selena and Jaida in with, so I'm probably gonna ya know, start putting some of the others up….hope you don't get toooo terrible confoozled ok? Or throw too many rotten tomatoes….. I'm really not all that good at dodging right now with the broken ribs XD**


End file.
